


We Don't Blame You

by enjolrasstaire



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill and his dad have a heart to heart, Gen, billy boy is an angsty boy, mentions of georgie's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasstaire/pseuds/enjolrasstaire
Summary: Bill and his father have a much needed talk during the summer of 1989. Takes place when the Losers are avoiding each other.





	We Don't Blame You

It was a sunny day in July, and Bill Denbrough still hadn’t got out of bed. Zack Denbrough thought this was odd, considering Bill would be out with his friends, considering it was around noon. But this wasn’t the case.

He walked into his son’s room to find the light still on, and his son asleep with a pen in hand, and journal next to him (yes, Bill does in fact have a journal). He walked over, because hey. What parent isn’t curious about their child’s journal? But when he walked over, and flipped through some pages, before he was taken aback by what he saw.

April 10th, 1989

They hate me. I know they do. I can see it in their faces. It’s all my fault. I wasn’t that sick. I could’ve gone out with him. I shouldn’t have made him that stupid boat. Then he’d still be alive. I basically killed my little brother. It should’ve been me. I know they think so. They don’t want stupid, Stuttering Bill. They want sweet innocent Georgie. I just want-

At that point, he couldn’t read anymore. Did Bill really think that they hated him? “Oh, Billy,” He sighed, while putting the journal back down on his bed, and ruffling his hair. 

Bill stirred in his sleep a little, before waking up. “D-D-Dad? W-What are you doing?” He said, with his voice still groggy, and then rubbed his eyes.

Zack sighed, and sat down, and decided that they needed to have a serious talk. “Do you think your mother and I hate you?” He asked, which caused Bill to have a confused look on his face.

Then, a sudden horror dawned over him that his dad read his journal. “Y-Y-You-You saw i-i-i-it. Didn’t you?” He asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Yes. I did,” He said, matter-of-factly. 

Bill didn’t know what to say next. To be honest, he was waiting for this conversation to happen at some point. But now, he didn’t know how to react. Luckily, his father spoke first.

“We…..We don’t hate you, Billy. We could never hate you,” He said, giving his son the much needed talk, and affection. 

“I’m s-s-s-sorry about G-G-Geor-Georgie,” He admitted. “I-It’s all my f-fa-hault. I-I made the b-boat, I wasn’t, I-I could’ve-” He started, before Zack embraced him in the biggest hug he’s had in a while.

Bill was crying at this point. “We don’t blame you, Bill. We never have blamed you,”

Bill looked him in the eye.”You don’t? Buh-buh-buh-but those times M-m-mom said I-I could’ve done something, a-a-and I can’t mention him, and I-I can’t deal with th-th-this! It almost s-seems like you guys w-w-wish I-I was dead, a-and not him!” He sobbed.

Zack gave him a stern look. “Bill, look at me. Your mother and I do not wish you were dead. I’m so sorry we ever made you feel that way. I never want you to write anything like this ever again. Understand?” 

Bill only nodded, and wiped his eyes. “If we lose you, your mother and I will have nothing left. We love you, Billy,” He told Bill.

To be completely honest, Bill couldn’t remember the last time his father told him that. The two just sat hugging like that for a for what seemed like hours. 

“How about we start planning for our trip this year with your mother. How does that sound?” He asked.

Bill gave him a hopeful look. “A-Acadia?” 

“Maybe not Acadia, son. But we’ll go somewhere new. Okay? We’ll go somewhere we’ve never been before,” He offered. 

Deep down, Bill knew Acadia was a long shot, but he couldn’t help but ask about it anyway. Maybe something new was what they needed. Maybe this trip would help heal all the pain that manifested throughout the past year. 

Bill knew what going someplace new meant. Closure. And that’s exactly what their family needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr as @enjolrasstaire (my main blog), and my IT-centric blog @thisisbatteryacidyou-slime!


End file.
